Salvation
by Huppeltrut
Summary: Tenma moves to Namimori because of his parents. There he meets the Vongola Famiglia. Falling in love with a pineapple wasn't mentioned in the contract though... Can the depressed teen find salvation in this town, or will it be his downfall? [slight-AU?] [MukuxOC] [YAOI] [Male!OC] [Future Lemons(?)] Rated T for language (searching for someone who can make me a cover btw)
1. Chapter1 New Town, First Mistake

**Evil plot bunnies attacked me while I was showering... But I think this one would actually be more eventful then my other fanfics, just because I put in my OC. And he's a male because I think there aren't enough male OC fanfics for KHR. Yaoi! Yaoi! **

**And that's right this is going to be MukuroxOC because there are waaaaay to many HibarixOCs, if there actually ARE male OC fanfics. woop woop. I finally managed to get a page with 1,700+ words without the A/N btw ^^ Also, I'm thinking of putting in Lemons... And maybe MPreg, but I want to know your opinion about the MPreg part. Please leave a comment! **

**This is not Beta'ed, so errors are in here... Because English isn't my primary language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or the songs in here. Only my OC ^^ (stupid computer things he can just put in 2 ^'s immidiately... you know? you have to double press the button to get 2 of them... mine gives 4 if you do that. -.-)**

**Onto the story! Btw; _ Let's start a riot! a riot!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 New Town, First Mistake.

* * *

Hi, my name is Tenma Klein, or Klein Tenma in Japan. Maybe some of you already know from what country I come by now. For those who don't- too bad. Though, my surname is available in different countries... But anyway, I moved from my homeland to the town of Namimori, Japan, together with my parents and older brother. Why I'm here? Simple. Both my parents got transferred here. Yeah, you heard me right. Both. Don't ask why, because even I don't know. So, my mom is originally Japanese, which is why I have a little bit of Japanese blood. I have ice blue hair, it's my natural color, that reaches around my shoulders and my long bangs cover my soft brown eyes almost completely. On my cheek, starting beneath my eye, I have a birthmark that looks like a tear. Don't worry, I'm not crying. No one knows where I got my weird combination from, because both my parents have brown hair with blue eyes. As for my brother, he has black hair. But still has blue eyes. No one has the mark.

That wasn't the only thing weird about me. In my whole life, I haven't said a word. Not even cried. Not a single squeak escaped my mouth. There was nothing wrong with my vocal cords though. So the doctors were at a loss... Despite that, I'm perfectly healthy. If you overlook the mental instability... That's right, I'm depressed but I don't cut. Yet, anyway. I might seem happy and all... No one knows though. They just don't need to know the fragile 15 year-old behind this face of mine.

But enough about me.

'_Are we there yet?_' I wrote in a notebook and showed it to my mother.

''Yes. I guess about 10 minutes? I'm sure you'll like it there.'' She replied, her voice filled with excitement. I gave a smile and a nod as answer.

I looked at my left and saw my brother snoring away peacefully. With nothing else to do, I put on my headset and listen to my music.

I wonder if I can make any friends here... Probably not...

* * *

The ride went by quickly... Of course it did Tenma. It was only 10 minutes, you idiot.

Anyway.

When we got there, I finally saw our new place to live. The house was big enough for our family. I won't describe how it looks like from the inside. Because, one, I'm really bad at that. And two, it'd take too long. So, with all that, I unpacked my clothes, which wasn't much, and went downstairs to eat.

* * *

The next day, I woke up just on time to get ready. I went into the bathroom, and not even a second later, my brother, Deran, suddenly knocked on the door. Hard. He always does that and it scares the shit out of me every time...

Finishing, I walked out of the room, glaring at Deran. He just smirked at me and ruffled my hair a bit. ''Morning, Chibi.'' He called after me. I just waved.

I ate my breakfast and put on my shoes. Knocking at the wall to indicate I'm leaving for school (something I learned to do a few years ago), Deran yelled a "have a nice day at your new school!"

I put on my headphones again, because I love listening to music.

_ Meet the girls of Norway _  
_They party like the rock stars on replay _  
_They're gonna set the world in motion _  
_For this smashing graduation _  
_Meet the girls of Norway _  
_They party like the rock stars on replay _  
_They're gonna set the world in motion _  
_ Like a pearl in the ocean _

Walking through the streets towards Namimori Middle school, I noticed that it was really peaceful. Birds were chirping around, singing their lovely song. Too bad it irritates me when people or something whistles… Oh well. I managed to get my relaxation through the trees, which were blown around by the soft wind.

Suddenly there was a brown blur speeding past me, surprising me and I stood there with my eyes wide. A second later, 2 new blurs sped past me. Black and silver. ''Tenth! Wait for me!'' I heard a male's voice yell.

Sighing, I stared after them a little more before shaking my head and walking along.

Finally arriving at school, I went towards the principal office.

I knocked on the door and when I heard a ''Come in!'' I entered.

''I'm assuming you're Klein Tenma.'' The principal said behind his desk.

I nodded at him. I used to listen to a lot of Japanese songs and series, so I picked up a few words. … Okay, a lot. Doesn't matter. It happens to be useful right now.

''Then here's your uniform and your schedule. You can just change your clothes here if you want, then you could still join the lessons for today.'' He smiled at me as he gave me the things.

Smiling back, I bowed and walked out of the room and towards the bathroom to change.

When I was done I looked at my schedule and saw that I was in class 1-A, so I searched for the classroom. Just then the teacher came and spotted me.

''Oh, you must be the new student. Wait here until I tell you to come in.'' The teacher said. The guy wore glasses, and I'm one for nicknames._ Four-eyes-sensei_, I thought.

He went in and when he told me to come, I entered the room.

''Ok, guys. This is Klein Tenma. He just transferred here because of personal reasons. He's 15 years old and also, he's a mute, so behave yourselves and be nice!'' Four-eyes-sensei said, getting some gasps here and there, and I bowed.

He told me to take my seat in the back, so I walked over to a seat in the back, next to a brown, fluffy haired boy, whose hair literally poked out at every corner. I nodded at him as an hello.

He stared at me with big, caramel brown eyes, but smiled in response.

* * *

First few classes went by really fast, which I was happy about. Now it was time for lunch. I was thinking about where to eat when suddenly an idea popped in my head. The roof. I was pretty sure no one would be there and I had always wanted to see how it felt like to be eating there.

I went up towards the stairs and inside my head I hummed _The roof. The roof. The roof is on fire. We no need no fire, let the motherf*cker burn!_ Arriving at the roof door... Thingy... I open it and walk towards a spot not too far away from the door, near the edge. When I sat down and took out my lunch, I heard a few voices. Looking around, I found a bunch of students sitting on the same roof. I recognized the brown spikey haired kid, but the others were a mystery to me. Kinda reminds me of a rainbow... My nickname senses coming alive, I studied every one of them, picking out nicknames along the way. There was a boy with silver hair and a scowl, looking permanently, on his face._ Scowl-face, either that or Octopus._ Then there was a boy you was smiling the whole time. _Smiley._ He had raven hair by the way. I also noticed a boy with white hair. He kept shouting 'EXTREME!' and things. _Difficult one... Think I'm going for White-head._ The next was a... Toddler? He had a cow print on and a pretty big afro._ Circus afro Ok._ _Wanna go for Afro-Kid~ but nah.. Cow is fitting._ Then an onyx haired male made his way in my vision. Napping. He was at a laaaaarge distance from the group, but I could tell he was a part of their group. _Uuuhm..._That was when a yellow, puffy bird landed on his chest and went to sleep too._ … Birdie... definitely._ A shy girl was sitting with the group. Purple pineapple hair was seen._ I wanna say Pineapple, but I don't think it's fitting for the girl. So... Screw it, I'm going for Miss._ That was when I saw the male version. First thing what I thought? _Hot... hothothothothothothothot! _Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you I'm gay? Of course I am. Otherwise this story wouldn't be yaoi. Right?

The brunette from my class, whom I still haven't given a nickname, spotted me and said, ''Hey, Klein. Come sit here!'' That caught the attention of everyone present. All eyes went to me, as I reluctantly walked towards them. In the mean time I heard two of them talk. the brown-haired kid and Smiley. ''Who's that, Tsuna?'' ''Yamamoto, that's the new transfer student, Klein Tenma. He's in our class.'' Ignoring it, I was going to sit next to Hot, and I was almost there... But then hell broke loose and the devil cursed me as I tripped over a floor tile thingy, that was sticking out, falling face first towards the male pineapple. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact and a moment later, I heard gasps and a chuckle. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I notice are a pair of blue and red eyes, wide, staring at me. Second thing I noticed; My lips were on his. I was kissing him! Feeling my eyes grow in size, I scrambled a few seconds later off of the teenager, and tried to apologize the best I can, being a mute and all. It didn't look all that convincing, with my blush and all.

When I heard nothing, I looked up and saw the male was gone. I sighed in relief.

''Don't worry Kein, I'm sure he won't come and kill you in your sleep tonight. Mukuro isn't that evil.'' Smiley said. I took out my notebook and wrote, '_Isn't helping right now..._' _So his name is Mukuro._

''Well-'' The brunette, Tsuna, was cut off as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

* * *

Once again, it all went real quick and I found myself walking towards home in no time. As I was listening to _Always_ by _Saliva_ I think about what happened at lunch. Blushing as I realized the taste of Mukuro was still there. Shaking my head, I continued. When arriving at the gates of my home, I rummage through my backpack in search for the key. It fell out of my hand and was about to reach it when another hand tried to, at the same time. I look up and saw Mukuro, surprise evident on both our faces.

His reply? ''Ah.''

Mine (in my head of course)... '_Ah_.'

* * *

**Ye~s, that's the end of chapter 1. ^^ Btw, Tenma is his first name. Klein his surname. But they are in Japan so it's Klein Tenma. The song Tenma was listening to in the beginning was La Perla by Kobojsarna. I don't actually remember who sits next to Tsuna, so I put Tenma there xD Also, I want you guys to know if my OC is Mary-Sue.. ish. I'm thinking it's going a little fast... And of course, answer the question about MPreg! **

**Thank you for reading, and please R&R ^^ I made a drawing of Tenma btw... kinda.. here;**

** huppeltrut / art / Tenma - Klein - 478725245**

**You know what to do ^^**


	2. Chapter2 Making Appointments For Dummies

**Yaay, quick update before school tomorrow~ So yeh... I have 4 options right now; 1. Yes Lemons, Yes MPreg. 2. No Lemons, Yes MPreg. 3. Yes Lemons, no MPreg and 4. No Lemons, No MPreg. Please vote! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not, suck it! xD weeeee~! … Yeah **

**Not Beta'ed**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownsta! ;( **

* * *

Chapter 2: Making Appointments For Dummies

* * *

''Ah...''

'_Ah..._'

I couldn't keep myself from staring at him. His beautiful dark blue hair (A/N; In my opinion, it's dark blue. Yeah!) His heterochromatic eyes. He caught me staring, ''Kufufu, like what you see, kid?''

I stared blankly at him. _Really? 'Kufufu'? What kind of laugh is that?!_ The poor guy just ruined his whole image...

I quickly picked up my key and opened the gate, hurrying inside, I missed the stare the older male gave me. When I got inside, I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding (A/N; Touché) and pulled off my shoes. Sliding down the wall, I couldn't stop thinking about the pineapple, even though he just clearly wiped everything clean about what I thought of him... _You idiot, stop thinking about him! He doesn't even like you, he wouldn't like you and he'll never like you. He doesn't even deserve you..._

Finally managing to calm myself down, I stand up and walk towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Finding something and getting something to drink, I took it, together with my schoolbag, upstairs to my room. _Gotta check if Kero is online. Should tell him about what happened today, he'll laugh his ass off._ Kero is someone I met online, somewhere... someday... He knows I moved but not where to. He didn't live in my country to begin with, so it's not like he and I were visiting each other on a daily base. Never seen him, neither has he seen me...

Arriving at my room, I entered and placed my food on my desk, bag dropped to the ground.

Kero and I have talked before. Well... more like he talks and I just type my words. Still.

I start my computer and wait, eating in the mean time.

My room is a half-heartedly messed up bunch of crap. Clothes on my bed, which had blankets with an universe print. I love the universe. The planets, the black holes, the comets. I dunno... Everything. I always wanted to be an astronomer but that wouldn't work out.

My desk is already full of stuff; Drawings, food, glasses... _drawings..._

Seeing that my computer is ready, I log in and almost immediately did I get a message from Kero. Before I look at it, though, I started the song _I am_ by _Hollywood Undead._

_ I am, never forgotten,  
This is the anthem, for the sick and rotten.  
I am, never forgotten,  
This is the anthem, for all you sick and rotten. _

Opening the chat I read what he sent me;

**Kero26:**_** Dude, good morning. I see your time has changed. **_

**Heaven**:_** Sorry, was at school and yeah, it did. Doesn't matter though. Guess what happened today... **_

**Kero26:**_** What? **_

**Heaven****:**_** No. I said guess. So, you gotta guess! . **_

**Kero26:**_** Fine. Let's see... You got eaten by a giant octopus but got spit out and then you noticed your forehead was on fire, but didn't hurt you? **_

**Heaven**:_** … What? Dude, that's some wicked fantasy you got right there. **_

**Kero26:**_** Says mister broken... **_

**Heaven****:**_** I'm bent, I'm not broken. Come live in my life. All the words left unspoken. Are the pages I write. **_

**Kero26:**_** I get it! I get it! Stop singing! Heck, you can't even sing... So, anyway, what did happen? **_

**Heaven****:**_** Well... I was going to sit next to this guy... But I kinda tripped. and~ I accidentaly kissed him... **_

…

**Heaven**:_** I know you're laughing! **_

…

**Heaven****:**_** You can stop now, you know! **_

**Kero26:**_** Heh.. right. Well, who knows, maybe he'll get to be your soulmate~. Do tell him he first has to go through me, your awesome online brother~! ^w^ **_

**Heaven****:**_** Sure~… But I'm going to do my homework. **_

**Kero26:**_** Good luck, kid. Cya tomorrow, I guess? **_

**Heaven**:_** Yep. **_

Logging of, I took my books and did my homework (which, in my opinion, sucks...)

After a while I heard the front door open and close. ''Kiddo, I'm home!'' Came the voice of Deran. He walked to my room and I wrote my reply on a piece of paper.

'_How'd you know I was here? Welcome home, by the way._'

''Not that difficult when I know you longer than one day.'' He said with a smug look on his face.

'_Right...'_ I rolled my eyes.

''Something wrong kiddo?'' He looked worried when he asked that. I guess what happened acutally showed on my face...

'_Nothing really... Just something on school. I tripped, '__s all._'

''okidoki then. I'm gonna take a bath. Also, mom asked me to tell you you have to get some food at this address'' Deran gave me some paper on which an address was written. _TakeSushi_. I nod at him and stand up, making my way to the restaurant.

I arrived at what I thought would be TakeSushi. At least, if I'm to trust the name... Entering, my head facing the floor, I heard a man say ''Welcome!'' I look in his direction and I saw a man who looked kinda like Smiley.

''Hey, Look! It's Tenma.'' I heard from a very familiar voice. I turned my head to the side and saw the whole bunch I met on the roof. Mukuro included. but this time there were others with them. another toddler with black hair, and a fedora (wait, what?), and a woman with pink hair, wearing goggles. A guy who looks reaaaally shy, and has red hair. And a guy with white hair who keeps putting marshmallows in his mouth... _It's just getting weirder and weirder around here..._ I nod, earning me a wave from them, and remembered what I was supposed to do; buy our dinner...

I took out my notebook and wrote my order, giving it to the man I suspected as Smiley's father, he started making it. I took a seat and decided to listen to the conversation.

''Reborn, what was the reason we're all here?'' the marshmallow guy, dubbed Marshmallow said.

''Like I said, the Varia is coming to visit, so I thought we'd do a fun game. Vongola style.''_Wait.. Vongola? Isn't that something in an italian restaurant? … Oh no, wait, that's Vongole..._

''HIEE, why?!'' _Tsuna..._

''Because I said so Dame-Tsuna''

''When are they going to be here?''

''Tomorrow, if I'm right.''

''Kufufu, how late will they be here?''

By this time, the man came back and I took the bag with sushi. I gave him the money and tried to leave the building. Keyword being tried.

When I bumped into something, I looked down and saw the kid with the fedora looking at me. And I stare right back at him.

''You're Tenma, I presume?'' He said. Though he looks like a toddler, he certainly doesn't talk like one...

Nod. _This is not the Tenma you're looking for~__…_ ''Would you like to join the game, seeing as how you know the gang.''

''EH?! Why?! Reborn, he has nothing to do with this!'' I saw Tsuna panicking. It couldn't be that bad right? Right?

Thinking for a while, I decided I would go along with the kid. Finally letting me go, I made my way over to my home.

* * *

After I got home, my brother and I were waiting for our parents and when they finally came, we ate dinner. Well... more like me eating bread, because I don't like fish, and them eating the fish...

We always talk about things that happened today, though I didn't tell them about that '_incident_'. All in all, it was fun. I did tell them about the 'game' I was going to participate in tomorrow. They were all excited that I managed to make friends on my first day. But when I metioned Vongola, they tensed up. Just slightly, but it was still something...

I decided not to pry.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly with me watching tv and just hanging around with Deran.

I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. Meeting new people and playing the game. Did I mention I love games?

Of course, right now, I didnt know what was waiting for me tomorrow...

* * *

**So? You like-y? Btw, my updates won't be every week, but I'll try to do so. Please R&R! ^w^**

**Btw, the one who can guess who Kero26 is gets a cookie**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Yaaay I'm still alive! … Actually I'm sick today (and yesterday) so I thought I'd finish this chapter for you guys. Though, that's also what I thought last week and the week before... School got the best of me after what happened last year... **

**By the way, I put up a poll for the voting. Go vote there! **

**And I forgot to answer the reviews so I'll be doing it now!: **

**HalcyonNight:** **Yeah! gimme a high five! By the way, I actually read your fanfic Halcyonic. xD but I'm not that far yet to follow an fav. Usually do that when I catch up ^^. And thank you for reviewing and giving your advice, I appreciate it ^^ **

**(Guest): Thank you!**

**BloodyMorningStar: xD well, as far as I know, he hasn't killed anyone. I... think o.o **

**Kuuhaku Particles: You get the cookie! *gives cookie* and as for the soapy drama; I don't plan to make it like that. More like a combination between 3 things... Not gonna spoil anything else ^^ **

**GoodbyeGreySkies: Sorry, you get no cookie. . BUT! I do appreciate you trying. **

**Without further ado, onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, If I did, Giotto and Tsuna would have a sappy romance drama story :D (G27 FTW!) **

**Also, english is not my native language. (Doesn't mean I don't hoped it'd be mine..)**

_'Tenma's words on paper' _Stopped saying he's writing... =.= kinda irritated me... (also I'm starting to not like Tenma being mute...)

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion

* * *

Remember when I said that both my parents transferred to Japan? Yeah? Well, good for you, but, I'm starting to... recalculate that fact... I think that only one of them transferred and the other just wanted to follow, so he/she asked for one to. Just to be all lovely dovely...

Why I think this? Well, once you can't sleep because next to you you hear sound you **do not** want to hear at age 15, you'll get my point...

If only I had a voice. I would've been really sarcastic... yelling something like; ''Mom's getting raped!'' Of course, I can't... Damn it.

They did stop at some point, so I could a least get some sleep. Which was good.

By the way, Four-eyes-sensei is boring to listen to. I'm not even listening anymore. Wasn't after 5 minutes. What was this class again?

I sigh as I turned my attention towards the teacher.

''-And that, Yamamoto, is how you lick a hockey ball.'' _Wait... what?_

I stared in disbelieve at Yamamoto. _Why would he want to know that?!_

I sigh, one again, as I space out. Again.

Today's that 'Vongola Game' the toddler with the fedora, Reborn, told us about with this other group. What's it called? Va-. Va-…. Something. Uhm. Oh yeah! Varia.

I wonder what kind of people they are. _What if they hate me? What if they ignore me? What if they don't even see me?!_ Although it's very unlikely, I'm still only 156 cm (5''1'). Okay, now I'm really starting to freak out.

_Let's just hope they don't **eat** me..._

* * *

Lunch. Second heaven on earth. Second to just staying at home, doing nothing, that is.

As before, I went to the roof. And as before, Tsuna's gang was there too. Except Birdie. And some of the guys I saw yesterday in the restaurant.

They invited me to sit with them, so I did. This time, I didn't trip.

''I'm sorry you got dragged into Reborn's game yesterday.'' Tsuna said and I directed my attention to him.

_'It's okay Tsuna. I would love to join your game. What kind of game is it anyway?__'_

When I asked that, the spikey brunette suddenly turned really nervous. And by that I mean **reaaally** nervous...

_Did I say something weird?_ I thought as I blinked at the reaction.

''When Reborn plans a game, we never know what to expect... Especially if the Varia is coming.'' He said, as everyone else nodded. _Hah! Point for me! It **was** Varia._

_'I see.'_

Suddenly a child's voice rang out. ''That's right Dame-Tsuna. Everyone, you are to be expected at the Namimori Shrine around 8 o'clock this evening. Do **not** be late.'' he said as a second later, he disappeared.

_Wow. That was inter__esting__... 8 o'clock, hm? Gotta make sure Deran__ won't drag me back..._

I mentally sigh (so much sighing) as the bell, in all it's devilish glory, rang, signaling the end of heaven. Picking up my bag, I get up, walking towards the classroom. As I walked passed Mukuro, I felt a hand on my hand. But then again, it could also be my imagination.

Brushing it off as exhaustion, I got to my class.

* * *

_Thank god, school's over._ Getting my bag, I practically ran out of school. Of course, that's against the rules. So, I just walked really fast.

I got home around 4 o'clock. I took off my shoes, ran up the stairs, dropping my bag once again and started my computer.

I checked for any new messages, which were none. _Guess he's out? Oh well._ I started a game to kill some time.

* * *

**Mukuro's POV, 3rd person.**

Everyone knows that our beloved pineapple only finds interest in strong people. People who are able to take care of themselves. People, who... ae **not** mute.

So, of course, Mukuro was surprised to see a child so weak, he couldn't even talk. His first thought about the kid was *As weak as an ant...* He could already see it. The way he sat there, not even knowing the tenth generation of one of the strongest mafia families, was there, only a few meters away.

But what **really** surprised him, was the fact that the kid even **dared** to kiss him. Accident or not. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was so shocked that he ''ran'' away the second the blue-haired child was off of him.

Now, he couldn't say he **di****dn't** like it. Heck, it actually felt good. Just slightly... And that was what confused him so much. Why did it feel good? Why did he feel tingly all of a sudden? And why, oh why, had his mind been telling him to don't stop this moment?

He didn't know. He had never felt this way before.

So imagine his surprise (again) as he tried to help a stranger in front of his home to help him get his keys. Especially when you look up and you see the one person you were thinking about, _a__ll day_.

''Ah.''

Mukuro culd just see his surprise as he stood there, staring at him. For a long time. So don't blame him for a small joke.

''Kufufu, like what you see, kid?'' He said and Tenma's face turned to blank. A few seconds later, he quickly picked up his keys and hurried inside. Leaving Mukuro behind, looking confused at him.

_I didn't say something weird, right?_

Sighing, he went back to Kokuto Land.

Later that day, he received a message from Sawada Tsunayoshi to come to TakeSushi, where, once again, the dark blue-haired male and the ice blue-haired kid saw each other. In his eyes he could see hidden tiredness. _Bet he himself doesn't even knows it..._

And then the Sun Arcobaleo asked Tenma to join their game with the Varia , he actually **agreed**.

The next day, during lunch, while Reborn announced the time and place, he kept his sight on Tenma's hair, intrigued by the color.. He didn't seem to notice, so all the better for Mukuro.

_I wonder what it smells like... Wait, what? What am I thinking?_ he thought . And yet he couldn't stop staring.

And when the bell rang, though he didn't notice it, and Tenma walked passed, he unconsciously reached out to pet his hair. Though he quickly put his hand away.

He couldn't shake the tingly feeling that once again made his way up.

He would have to see how it'd go tonight. Maybe he'll get his answers... maybe not...

* * *

**That's it for today! Maybe you've noticed but my updates won't be quick... I'll try my best, but words come when words come, so I can't guarantee anything . Also if you found any *'s please tell me... **

**R&R! Thanks for reading ^^ **


End file.
